Fire Inside Me
by Eliza269
Summary: Three years after Bree comes to Charming escaping her dark past, the Sons of Anarchy are out of jail and ready to take Charming back as their own. Little did they know the firey red head had formed a bond with the Queen and the few remaining Sons that managed to escape jail time. What happens when the one she wants the most is also the one she can't stand to have around? HAPPY/OC
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey fanficcers! This is my first fanction I hope you like it! Remember to follow and review!

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own. **

Prologue:

Stepping off the plane and hitting American soil made me feel as if she was finally safe, nobody from her previous life would very come looking for her here. Especially where she was planning on going, the tiny little town of Charming, California. A hick little town like that won't know what's hit them when she whirls into their lives. The first place Bree plans to go after she has settled into my apartment is the local car dealership; there was no way she could cope without having a car to get her around. The house that Bree bought was on a complete whim without her caring whether or not she was going to like it, all she knew was that it is on the nice part of town where she would not expect any bother from busybody locals that would invade her privacy. Growing up in the criminal underbelly of England Bree had to learn to keep secrets that nobody should ever be burdened with.

"That's $27 missy," the cab driver said shaking her out of her thoughts thankful that she did not have to go into that dark place again.

Smiling Bree handed over a $50 "keep the change, and thanks for the ride." Stepping out of the cab and collecting her suitcases she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. The house wasn't overly large but it was more than what she would ever need, a three bedroom detached house with acres of land was not what the little British girl needed, but God did she love it. Walking up to the porch there was a swing outside which Bree could imagine sitting there on a summer's night reading casually as she watched the sun go down. Walking through the front doors it was large and open exactly what Bree wanted, this is beginning to turn into more of a dream than reality. It finally looked like Bree was going to get some good luck for a change.

…

A few weeks after coming to Charming Bree was bored. Small town life was not as interesting as she thought it was going to be. She loved the fact that she could make small talk to the local townsfolk without actually divulging into her past. Bree was now known as the sweet little British girl that the Charming civilians were just beginning to get to know, she could create a brand new life for herself here without anybody knowing who she really was and her past she left behind. Walking down the street and that's when she stops and stares 'Teller Morrow Automobiles' she knew this could be the cure for her boredom. Walking up into the garage Bree could tell that the two guys working the shop were swamped, and that there would be no way they could get all of this work done by the end of day.

"Hey doll face wha' cannae do for ya?" spinning around Bree came face to face with the Scot that just questioned her. Staring at him she realised that he had been through a battle himself, the Glasgow Smile that stretched across his face was not alarming but more comforting as he smiled at her. Although some may see the scars and think that it screams dangerous, you only had to do was look into his eyes and see that they were warm and friendly with not a hint of danger insight. The only thing that made you think this man was dangerous would be the cut that this man wore, it read 'Sons of Anarchy' and under it, it said 'Vice President.' Bree knew that this man was not to be messed with but she couldn't help but to have a little fun with the man and try to cure the residual boredom that the town has created.

"Well sweet cheeks, your garage is going to go down the drain if you don't bother to start and actually do some real work around here," she retorted smirking back at him.

Laughing the man said "Well lassie ya've got some nerve coming into here and saying that mind."

"I'm a mechanic and know that you have too much work for three guys to handle alone" Bree said to him becoming increasingly sure of herself. "Plus I'm damn good at my job."

"We'll have to see Jackie boy about giving you a job here but I think we might like having you around Sparky" he replied whilst leading Bree further into the garage.

"It's Bree," frustrated that not five minutes after me her he already had an annoying nickname that she could not stand.

"Chibs." Following the man further into the garage she looks around and it's a mess; this is no way for people to work. Upon further inspection she notices the two blondes working on separate cars, both with cuts. The younger of the blondes which clearly said 'President' on his cut, comes walking over towards them, she could feel his gaze staring at him deciding why Bree even bothered to come into a garage without actually having a car.

"Chibs, what's the woman doing here for?" He asked the Scot without even bothering to acknowledge Bree._ Well that's rude_, she thought, _there's no need to completely ignore me. _

"Sparky here's a mechanic, looking for a job" Chibs said whilst smiling down at her.

"A female mechanic?" The asshole questioned whilst looking her up and down obviously seeing whether she was the real deal or not.

"Listen here jackass just because I'm a woman does not make me any less of a mechanic." Bree bit back, "I'm probably better than all of you here, hell I'm fucking cleaner than you lot. Do you think this attracts more business? Your shop being a shit tip, let me tell you it doesn't. It just makes you look chaotic; people will think this about your work. Fuck, I do." With a huge breath Bree finished with my arms folded across my chest, this was going to either make her or break her, and by the look on his face he was thinking of all the ways he could possibly murder her.

"Be here at 8 tomorrow morning and not a minute later" he said whilst walking away "and darlin' the names Jax, I'll be expecting you to use it in an apology tomorrow." Bree stood there too shocked to actually say anything but nod her head and watch his retreating form.

…

GEMMA PoV

Wow, the tiny little redhead just put her son in his place, it didn't look like she had any sort of fight in her. Just over 5 foot in a pair of black skinny jeans and white tank she looked innocent, but when her big blue eyes shown that fire that matched her flame red hair Gemma knew she meant business. This little spitfire was sure going to stir up some trouble around here, this is exactly what the Queen needed. After most of the Sons going to jail six months earlier she had been stuck in a rut. There was nobody for her to bicker with, or to hold huge family dinners for. This young woman could help Gemma overcome her husband and with nearly his whole club going to jail.

Gemma knew that she was going to become great friends with this young woman and she was not going to left her son push her away with his bad attitude.

A/N: So there it is, the first ever chapter to my first ever fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and can see the potential and where I will be heading with the story. The next chapter will be where the story will properly start. There will be time jump so that we can get the club out of jail!

Remember to review!

Kisses, Eliza x


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey, I'd just like to explain the sudden jump that is about to take place. I've decided to jump the story three years from the prologue because there wouldn't be a real story without the time gap. Also within the story I've decided to keep all of the characters alive as I am having this set before season 1. But Half Sack or Kip will be a fully patched member! Remember to follow and review!

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own.**

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

"Jackson Teller get your lazy ass down here right now! Your mother's stopping by any minute now" Bree shouted to him at the bottom of the stairs, he was always doing this. Forcing her to get up to make sure she makes breakfast and to stuff sorted around the house whilst his lazy ass crawls back into bed. Life this past three years has been good to her; she had met four of the greatest people she could ever imagine. Okay, they're a bit rough around the edges but so was she. Bree had more in common with these people than she had ever thought possible the bonds that she had created with all four of them were unbreakable and she thanked her lucky stars everyday for ending up in Charming.

"Baby girl, open this god damn door right now! It's important," Gemma shouted through the door.

"I'm coming!" Bree shouted whilst walking towards the door. "Why haven't you got your key? What would you have done if I wasn't here? Your lazy ass son wouldn't have bothered to get out of bed to open up the door." As Bree snarkily replied as she opened the door, when it was full open there was a collection of gasps.

"Fuck"

"Holy Shit"

"Sweet Jesus"

"That is one fine ass chick"

"Bree I swear to God, get your skinny little ass upstairs right this minute lassie and put some bloody clothes on," her favourite member of SAMCRO said to her whilst holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at her. Looking down at herself Bree suddenly realised that she was standing there in front of a bunch of men that she has never met before but suddenly recognised by the mugshots in the clubhouse, with nothing on but her underwear. _Jesus Jax is going to kill me_, Bree thought to herself. Gemma was standing there smirking at her with a look of glee in her eyes. Why didn't Gemma warn her beforehand that the rest of SAMCRO got out of jail today? Then she could have actually had some appropriate clothes on instead of standing in front of a bunch of horny men at the best of times, let alone men who have just done a four year stint in County. But she knew Gemma had planned it this way, wanting her to get caught in such a compromising position.

Smirking Bree looked directly at Chibs "oh what DC? It's not like these men have never seen a half naked woman before is it?" Looking towards all of the men but her eyes seemed to linger on one longer than the others. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change before DC has a stroke," and with that she nodded her head and ran up the stairs to get dressed.

….

He just stared; all he did was stare at the perfection that had stood in front of him. He was stuck mesmerised as she stood there totally unashamed in the tiny black lacy strips of clothing she called underwear with her auburn hair cascading around her creamy white skin. Her attitude was something to be desired, he did not have time for mouthy sweetbutts who did not know their place. All they were ever good for was a quick fuck and for them to be gone before he woke up, he did not know why Chibs and Gemma were treating this piece of gash with special treatment. He knew what Gemma thought of all the sweetbutts and croweaters that hung around the clubhouse, and the way she treated them was even worse, so why did she care so much about this one?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jax coming down stairs; it was good to see all of his brothers together once again. Especially Koz, who came to Charming from Tacoma when he found out about how many of his brothers were sent to County. There would have been no way the club would have managed to stay afloat with only Jax and Chibs around, but with Kozik being here he had the kind of ruthlessness that the club would need to make sure that it was at least functioning, sure, he wasn't as ruthless as Happy but he was sure up there.

Happy didn't know why Gemma had dragged them over to Jax's house instead of just meeting everyone at the clubhouse, but who is he to argue with the Queen of Charming. Not that he ever would, Happy was the kind of man that would suffer in silence until he cracked and lashed out against anybody that got in his way and boy you did not want to be around for it when it happened.

….

Standing in front of the mirror Bree looked at herself repeatedly trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Sure there have been men that she's seen and instantly wanted but not half as much as him. Bree just wanted to run her hands over his shaved head and kiss every inch of his tattooed skin and to see where the tattoos lead her…

"Oh will you cut it out" Bree said to herself whilst trying to regain her composure after becoming increasingly hot after thinking about that tattooed God that was downstairs. He couldn't possibly want her like the way she wanted him could he? He could have any croweater he wanted, there would be no way he would settle for her, and it wasn't as if becoming an Old Lady was a top priority for Bree. She's seen many different charters come and go whilst working at Teller Morrow and she knows exactly how the members treat their Old Ladies when she's not there and the way they talk about them. Bree was a one man woman, and she expected the same. She did not like to share. If a man was going to be with her he would be with her and her only, otherwise there would be some serious problems for the bitch that he went with and for him. Nobody would get away with that shit, not even tall dark and handsome.

As Bree began getting ready she realised that she would be at the shop soon, smirking she realised one of the customers who had a thing for her was coming to collect his truck. If she dressed right he would leave her one hell of a tip, and with that in mind she began to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later she realised she looked HOT. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with small strands falling and framing her face, the black smoky eyeshadow and eyeliner applied made her eyes pop in a way even she found herself attractive, and with bright red lips her face was finished. Quickly getting dressed in a pair of denim short shorts and a plain white tank, she knew that she was getting the tip that she deserved. Walking down the stairs everybody stopped and stared at her.

"Sparky you're going to be the death of me" Chibs said to her as she began making her way over to sit in between him and Jax.

"Hey it's not my fault Evan thinks I'm hot and I'm willing to extort that bastard out of his inheritance," Bree argued whilst plonking herself down in the middle of them and swinging her legs onto Jax's lap.

The rest of them just stared at Bree and wondered who the hell this girl was, whilst Kozik and Gemma were sitting trying to hide smirks.

"Who's Evan?" Bree looked over and realised that it was the guy who was leering at her earlier, with wild curly black hair and crazy blue eyes, Bree raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow towards him.

"Evan is a spoiled little rich kid, he comes in the shop every six weeks or so claiming that there's something the wrong with his truck and always leaves me a huge tip in the hopes that I will go out with him. By dressing up even more, I get an even bigger tip." Bree finished with a smirk as she pinched the tab out of Jax's mouth and took a long drag.

"That's how the club's been making money? Through pussy?" The same guy asked whilst looking around the room.

Jax's hand instantly tightened around her leg, a silent warning telling her not to do anything stupid but Jax could go to help for all she cared.

"Now you listen here Tig, oh yes I know exactly who you are. You're the crazy pervert of the group the one that doesn't have any morals. Well listen good because I'm only going to tell you this once. NEVER refer to me as 'pussy' again I won't hesitate to punch you next time and I promise you it will break your jaw." As she paused for a breath he was about to interrupt her. "I'm not finished yet; I'm the best mechanic that the shop has ever seen, THAT'S how it's been making money. I could go anywhere in the country and people would travel miles for me to do work on their bikes, the only reason so many charter's have been coming around here to Charming was because they heard that I was working here. They know that I'm the best and are willing to travel to get me to sort their bikes out. And oh your welcome for me fixing up all your bikes, they run like a dream don't they?"

Happy had never seen someone speak to Tig like that and be allowed to live; damn if she spoke to him like that he thought that he might have to kill her. This girl was skating on thin ice if she thought she could come here and talk to any member like that, she was sorely mistaken. Happy wanted to kill her now just for talking to a brother like that, if she thinks she can get away with that shit with him he would rip her a new one. So when Tig just laughed at the girl Happy's jaw nearly hit the floor, he quickly covered it up with a grunt and watched in amazement as everybody introduced themselves to her.

When it came to him he just grunted at the bitch and stormed out heading towards the clubhouse. On his way back he couldn't help but think that she did good work, his bike was in the best condition it could ever be, he never knew anyone that could manage to make his bike run as smoothly. Things were definitely going to get complicated around here if he couldn't shake off the feeling that he got when he stared at the beautiful redhead.

* * *

_A/N: So there it is, my first proper chapter into the novel. Don't worry in the next chapter there is going to be a Bree/Happy interaction! _

_Don't forget to review!_

_Kisses, Eliza x_


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi, I'm a bit undecided about whether or not to have Tara in this story. Up to now Jax has no Old Lady and Tara is not in Charming and I don't know whether or not to bring her back to cause some more trouble! But this story is ultimately a Happy/Bree story and I don't want a romance between Jax and Tara to overshadow that one and take away from the storyline in anyway. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to follow and review!

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own.**

* * *

Smiling and waving at the trucks retreating form, Bree counted the big stack of dollars Evan had just given her.

"Beat that bitches! $150 tip right there" Bree bragged whilst walking towards the offices.

Gemma noticed that all of the guys followed Bree with their eyes; however Gemma noticed the subtle differences between the stares. Chibs looked at her like a proud father with a smile gracing his lips, Jax looked at her laughing and full of brotherly love for the little sister that he never had. All of except one of the men looked at her in lust and wonderment on how someone as beautiful as Bree managed to work in a garage like this. Then there was Happy who looked at her as if he were the predator and she was his prey, Gemma noticed this and wanted to know what had caused the Tacoma Killer to look at her in such a manner. As Bree walked into the office Gemma got distracted out of her thoughts.

"Hey baby girl what d'ya think of the guys?" Gemma asked smiling towards the female mechanic.

"I like them, they're exactly like you described" Bree said smiling. "They all seem like good guys, that Happy though he's a bit quiet."

"Hap, yeah he's like that. I don't think I've ever heard the man put speak more than 5 words at the same time."

"Hmm, we'll see about that" Bree wondered aloud.

"Bree I'm warning you here whatever you're thinking don't do it. Hap's not the kind of guy you want to mess with" Gemma warned Bree thinking of all the possible ways to stop her making a huge mistake.

"Yeah yeah Mama G, don't mess with the big bad biker" Bree sighed.

…

The way she managed to fleece that kid was incredible, he was a complete sucker for all of her lines. The poor kid thought he actually had a chance with the chick. He could see why Jax, Chibs and Koz have taken to her so much, hell most of the other guys have never shut up about her since meeting her this morning. Sure he could see it, she had the perfect figure with curves in all the right places, and although her she was naturally short her legs seemed to go on forever. Happy could imagine those legs wrapped around him as began to….

"Church in 10!" Jax shouted shaking Happy out of his thoughts were beginning to take a turn for the worse. He would not let himself go there, he is not out about to start having feelings for any broad, especially some jumped up croweater.

Walking into church all the guys were already sitting around the table and he was the last one there. The conversation had already started, listening to what they were talking about as he sat down he realised that it was that annoying broad. Could he ever escape her?

…

Watching them walk out of church was something else, all of them together they were like a force of nature brothers uniting over violence, booze and pussy. In some ways it was shown to be admiring but what they unite over is disgusting, Bree did not understand how they could do it. She could understand the violence as a part of her revelled in that, and the booze she could drink with the rest of them but the way they treat women she did not agree with. She can't help but think that it was the women's fault; nobody could blame the club member's for taking it when it was offered to them on a plate. Bree was repulsed by the rest of the women here, she couldn't understand why they would whore themselves out in such a way and to allow men to treat them like that.

All of the men went into different directions, to the pool tables, straight to the croweaters, or some of them headed towards the bar where her and Gemma were currently sitting talking about their day.

"Jack," came the raspy voice behind her that was clearly directed towards her.

"Excuse me?" Bree said as she looked up with a hint of defiance in her eyes.

"I said Jack, are you deaf? Get me a Jack NOW" he growled out trying to stare her down, little did he know that he wasn't intimidating in the least bit to her.

Bree turned in her seat to face him, "I'm not your slave nor a prospect, get it yourself."

He couldn't believe it, how dare a croweater defy him and in front of an audience. His brothers will think he's gone soft in jail when the truth is he is the exact opposite, if anything this stint in County has made him even colder. "Croweaters do what club members tell them, now do it."

"What did you call me?" Bree stood up glaring into his dark coal like eyes.

"Exactly what you are," he rasped out.

WHAM!

Bree had just punched him straight in the nose; blood spurted out and splattered across her face. Looking at her Happy could not believe the sick gleeful smile that stretched across her face; he couldn't help but relate it to the smile he gets on his face after a kill. Taking a step forwards to try and intimidate her with a hidden threat, he was shocked as hell that she stood her ground and did not look intimidated in the least. They both realised that the whole clubhouse was now in complete silence and was staring at their silent showdown nobody daring to interrupt in fear of being victim to an attack of either of them.

Happy realised that she was not going to back down leaning down so that his lips were touching her ear he whispered "you're going to regret that darlin'."

"I'm looking forward to it," she whispered back as she bit down hard on his earlobe.

As she walked away he was dumbfounded by what had just happened and how she dared speak to him that way, especially with an audience. The clubhouse had just erupted in what he presumed to be gossip about what everybody had just witnessed, he could hear them whispering about it but as he walked back into the dorms he could hear them speaking in hushed tones scared to talk to loudly in case they were victims of his anger. As Happy sat on his bed thinking about what just happened he couldn't help but be a mixture of absolutely furious and turned on, but all he could think was that was the sexiest thing that he has just seen in his whole entire life.

…

"By that girl's got some balls facing off against Hap like that, nobody else here would," Bobby said to Tigs and Chibs after watching the scene unfold.

"Dollface always been like that Chibs?" Tig asked as both men faced him thinking he had the answers to all of their questions.

"Always been a livewire, you shouldda seen her when she met Jax Sparky nearly bit his head off," Chibs said laughing at the memory of the first time he met his beloved Sparky. Nobody else called her that except him, it was the same way she called him 'DC.' When he found out what it meant he wanted to cry with happiness all he could ever do was hug her and told her how much he loved her. Nobody had ever referred to him as 'daddy' before and for this bright talented young girl to constantly call him 'Daddy Chibs' it melted his heart.

…

Sitting on top of the roof Bree knew that Jax would follow her up here. This was their special place, where they both came when the world was getting too much for either of them and they came here to talk.

Jax just sat down and pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arm around her. No words had to be said if she didn't want them to, he understood her like nobody else in this world. After their unconventional first meeting they had quickly become friends and formed a bond like no other before them.

"Was I being stupid Jax?" Bree asked with uncertainty in her voice about her actions earlier.

"No Baby B you weren't. You showed the rest of the guys that you weren't to be messed with and they will respect you all the more for that, and you did it so I didn't have to kill any of my brothers." He said laughing, "but you could have chose a better brother than Hap, I've never seen him hold so much self restraint before, or hold a conversation that long actually."

"Funny that, Mama G said something similar earlier today," Bree said thinking about the conversation she had with Gemma earlier.

"Come on Baby B let's go back down there and show them how the brother sister tag team drink," Jax said leading her off the roof and down into the clubhouse.

Happy wasn't anywhere in sight, Bree could only think how work in the morning was going to be a barrel of laughs.

* * *

A/N: So there it is! Our very first Happy/Bree confrontation, you can see that there is going to be sparks flying everywhere! I was going to leave it when Happy storms out but I decided to add the bit extra in about Chibs and Jax to show her relationship with them also. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Don't forget to review!

Kisses Eliza x


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So here it is! The 3rd chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to follow and review!

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own.**

* * *

The morning after Bree was very excited for work, she couldn't wait to walk into the garage and to see the bruises under Happy's eyes. She was positive that she had broken his nose as she felt a _CRACK_ when she punched him last night. Smiling to herself as she got out of bed she knew that today was going to be a good day.

Bree walked into the garage kissing Jax and Chibs on the cheek on her way to see what work she had to do today. Looking at the board and seeing what needed to be done she noticed that her name was no longer on the sheet. _What's going on here?_ Bree thought to herself panic rising when she thought that she no longer had a job here. Bree thought that her little tantrum last night was justified and that Jax had would have stuck up for her if there was any backlash from it.

Walking into the office where Clay and Gemma were she was suddenly very nervous, what if they didn't need her anymore now that all of the guys were back? Or was it because of her punching Happy last night? So many questions and doubts were running through Bree's mind.

"What's going on? Why aren't I signed up to do anything today?" Bree asked as her eyes darted between Clay and Gemma trying to figure out any hidden signals that were going on between the married couple.

"You're not needed," Clay said to her with a slight smile on his face. Bree couldn't believe it! He was enjoying firing her she at least thought Gemma would have stuck up for her, she has come to look at that woman like a mother and she knew that Gemma thought of her as a daughter.

"Wooah, calm down baby girl it's not what you think. We just want you to take the next week off, we want to thank you for all the hard work you've done over the past three years and think you deserve a break." Gemma said to her trying to sooth her thoughts and to try and calm her down.

"Sweetheart, whether we like it or not you're the best mechanic here and we can't afford to lose you. But because you only know Chibs, Jackson and Kozik we want you to take this time to get to know the other brothers. But please no punching anyone" Clay finished with a smirk gracing his lips.

Bree couldn't contain herself she jumped on both Gemma and Clay and hugged them with all she could. The married couple couldn't help but laugh at the girl's antics and wondered whether this would have been what it would be like to have a daughter of their own. Gemma just hoped that Clay would come to love Bree just as much as she did and that Bree did the same, Gemma couldn't think she would be able to cope with two of the most important people in her life at war with each other. She just thanked God for having such a wonderful family and to be blessed with so many people around her that she loved so much.

Releasing each other Bree skipped off and back into the garage to annoy some of the guys. Walking past Happy she noticed that he sported to black eyes an instant indicator that she had broken his nose.

"Got a nice set of shiners there," Bree said to Happy tapping him on the head as she walked past, further annoying him. Happy didn't even bother to grace her with words instead he grunted at her and hit the back of the legs with the dirty cloth he was currently using. Laughing she just turned her head back towards him and winked at him.

Smirking Happy couldn't get that girl out of his head. She was everything that he looked for in fuck appearance wise which was a lot, not that he has ever got the chance to have his perfect woman the croweaters around here weren't exactly lookers but he would take a quick blowjob or fuck wherever he could get one. But all night he has had fantasy after fantasy about the angry little redhead that had broken his nose. He couldn't believe that the tiny little thing had managed to pack quite a punch within her tiny little body. He knew that she was hiding something, there was no way that she could hit like that without practising it ever before. And the way that she had managed to not be intimidated in the least by him, he knew that she has got a background nobody knew about and he is going to find out about it.

…

_Is it possible for him to get even hotter? _Bree thought to herself as she winked at him. Even with two black eyes and a broken nose she couldn't get over how attractive he was, every time she has come in contact with him she has became breathless and her heart started pounding, the worse thing was is that she didn't think that was going to go anytime soon. Then he smirks at her, Bree can't contain the wide grin that spreads across her face. Bree hasn't been able to get him out of her mind ever since she opened the door to him in her god damned bra and panties.

Taking a seat next to Opie she wanted to get to know her brother's best friend, she has heard Jax talk about him lots whilst he was inside and wanted to know the man behind the beard and the beanie.

Opie knew she had came and sat down next to him but he wanted to know why. Apart from maybe Clay he knew the most about her from inside, whenever Jax went to visit him inside all he could ever talk about was his new baby sister that he loved having around. Opie wanted to like this girl, he had seen the show that her and Hap put on last night and can't wait to get to know the girl behind the punch.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" He asked her wondering why she hadn't bothered to speak to him yet.

"I was just watching you work, you're pretty damn good," Bree said whilst appraising his work. She wasn't lying either the way he worked was very similar to her, not many people had the knowledge just to look at a car or bike and know what was wrong with it.

"Thanks" he laughed taking it as a compliment. They began talking and getting to know each other, they both quickly learned that they would do absolutely anything for Jax and that impressed both of them. Their utter devotion to one person meant that they were going to be great friends.

…

Gemma was smiling watch Bree and Opie talking animatedly about what she assumed would be Jax. If he was here right now he would be incredibly embarrassed about both of them sharing secrets and silly stories that have happened to him over the years.

Gemma couldn't believe that she had everyone here and how much this woman has affected her life over the past three years. At first she thought that there would be complications with her and Jax, Gemma so desperately wanted them to get together after seeing the pair for the first time. She thought about the first time that Jax had his heart broken; it was just before Bree had come to Charming and Gemma thought that Bree would be the cure that he needed to get him out of his funk. But after seeing them together she knew that although they would never be romantically involved but she did manage to get him over the heartbreak. Gemma knew that if Tara Knowles ever came back to Charming Bree would murder her, although she had never met Tara or seen her and Jax's relationship but she was there for the aftermath and she picked up the pieces. Gemma had never seen somebody love Jackson so fiercely as much as she loved him, and for that she would always be in debt to Bree.

* * *

A/N: So there it is, you've finally gotten into the mind of Gemma and how she truly feels about Bree. There will never be a Bree/Jax pairing it is just not where I wanted to the story to head.

Don't forget to review!

Kisses, Eliza x


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy it. This is the first time that you meet Quinn in my story and I'm a bit undecided on whether or not to keep him the story full time or whether to have him go back to being a NOMAD.

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own.**

* * *

A few weeks have gone by without incident, Bree had grown closer to all of the guys she even managed to have a few extra fights with Happy. Neither of them had ever apologised for what was said between the two but neither minded, they were trying to one up each other and to see who caved first. The rest of SAMCRO thought it was hilarious how the tiny little redhead had caused Hap to go crazy, whenever she was near he couldn't help but bite back at whatever snarky remark that she said to him. Nobody had ever heard Happy talk so much, but none of the guys had figured out how much both of them wanted each other because they all believed that they couldn't stand each other.

Church had just finished, Bree knew that they were having problems with some other club but she didn't know which one it was or why. It wasn't her place to ask about club business she knew her place, she was the mechanic and that's it. She only ever came to the club's parties to keep Gemma company because she knew that if she never Gemma would end up killing all the croweaters in the clubhouse.

The clubhouse tonight was full, the Tacoma charter were here to help the club out with the current problem. So that meant more croweaters, groaning Bree scanned the clubhouse from her seat at the bar looking at all the desperate sluts that are trying so hard to become an Old Lady, it was pathetic.

"Monkey is that you?" A man's voice from halfway across the clubhouse practically shouted at her.

Squealing Bree jumped from her seat and screamed "Quinny!" as she leapt into his arms. "What are you doing here? Why are you in Charming?" She asked him whilst still in his arms refusing to let go.

"Well Monkey, I could say the same thing for you. What happened to England?" Quinn asked whilst putting her down and checking her over to make sure that she was okay.

"I'm perfect! I'm the mechanic here now," Bree said smiling up to him with the biggest grin he has ever seen on the girl.

They were oblivious to everybody around them as they started to have a very animated conversation, everybody else were looking between each other trying to figure out how they actually knew each other.

…

After a few hours everybody was pretty drunk, Quinn had never left Bree's side the entire time. Happy was starting to get restless, how did the two of them know each other? Whilst being a nomad Happy had never once heard Quinn mention Bree, and she certainly hadn't been to see him. He would remember her.

"How do you think Bree knows the NOMAD pres?" Juice asked Chibs and Jax knowing they were the closest to her. Happy leaned further into them so he could hear what they were saying without actually joining the conversation; he didn't want them to know that he was also interested in how they knew each other.

"Bugger'd if I know fella," Chibs said with a harsh tone whilst glaring at Quinn, anybody could tell that he was jealous of their relationship. As soon as she had seen him her face lit up, Chibs had never seen her give him that look before.

"She's never even mentioned knowing another brother before," Jax said with a look of confusion on his face.

"She called him Quinny that must mean something, when have you ever heard anybody call him that? He'd sooner murder you than let you call him that," Juice asked trying to figure out what their relationship was.

"Do you think she was his Old Lady? I remember a time when he used to visit almost once a month, that's why he became NOMAD" Bobby said joining the conversation and voicing his opinion on the odd friendship.

Quinn and Bree were catching up, he couldn't believe that she was in America, the last time he had seen her was in England. He has known her since she was a toddler; she used to love spending time with him when she was little. He even gave her that cute nickname of 'Monkey' because she used to wrap herself around his legs like a monkey would to a tree. He was friends with her father but after he became a drunk Quinn was the only person to look out for her, that's why he first began to go NOMAD. It was an excuse to go to England more often to check up on her and see how she was doing, but the past four years he hadn't had much contact with her. The last time she had contacted him it was threw an email simply saying '_I'm out._' He knew exactly what it meant but from then onwards he always wondered where she was and how she was doing. Now that he had found her he was always going to look out for her, she was back in his life and he wasn't about to lose her again.

"So you and Hap huh?" Quinn asked her with a smirk clearly thinking he knew what he was talking about.

"Me and him what?" Bree retorted with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"You can't lie to me Monkey, I know you have both been taking sly glances at each other all night," Quinn said.

"Quinn I can't talk about this here, can we go somewhere quieter?" Bree asked suddenly growing quiet and timid. Not a look that Quinn had seen on her very often.

"Yeah sweet thing, let's go to my dorm we can talk there," he said taking her hand in reassurance and leading her to the back.

Everybody in the clubhouse couldn't believe it. They had all just witnessed Quinn take Bree back to his dorm, they all thought she was off limits through her own choice. Happy was furious, he couldn't believe that she had willingly gone to Quinn's dorm, after all that crap about her not fucking around she goes and does this. Happy scanned the room for a croweater that looked least like Bree, and took her to his room. He needed something to take Bree off his mind and he thought that a croweater would do the job.

…

"So tell me Monkey, what's got you like this? I knew there was something wrong as soon as we started talking," Quinn asked whilst looking at her trying to figure out what's going on.

"Oh Quinny," Bree said with a huge sigh. "I don't know what to do, I can't stand to be around him. He's so…"

"Stubborn? Self-assured? Sarcastic? Strong?" He asked her with a pointed look.

"Don't look at me like that I know, God do I know. Quinny help me. Every time I'm around him I'm fighting a constant battle with myself on whether to kiss him or kill him, I just don't know what to do anymore. I've never been like this. The first time I punched him I thought he was going to kill me, the look in his eyes it was so scary. But Jesus Christ was I turned on," Bree said falling back on to the bed with a soft _THUD. _

"First of all never say that to me again Monkey, not what I want to hear. But sweetheart you know I wouldn't tell you anything that I didn't think was true but by the looks of it he wants you just as much as you want him if not more. If I wasn't his friend, and have been for a long long time I would have thought that he would have murdered me tonight. If it was anyone but me he would have came over and made them fight in the ring." Quinn said whilst wrapping her in a tight hug.

In a dorm further along the corridor Happy had just kicked the croweater out of his room, she didn't help his problem. In fact it just made it worse, all he could think about was how Bree was with Quinn in his dorm if it was anybody else he would have killed them. But he couldn't do that to Quinn he was one of his oldest friends, and by the sounds of it he had already staked a claim on her a long time ago. There was no way that he could go there now, but God he fucking wanted to.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Happy's givien up! He thinks Quinn and Bree have a thing, little does he know is that there is no way either of them would go there. And poor Chibs! He thinks he's losing a daughter, but don't worry it's not going to happen, Bree will always love Chibs and see him as her father!

Don't forget to review!

Kisses, Eliza x


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: In reference to a review I had received by 'a reader' I would like to say that although Bree may not have gotten away with punching Happy like that, however I would just like to say that it was Happy's decision not to react in such a way. He was impressed by her guts and balls to do such a thing, and even if he would have turned to violence in a reaction then Chibs and Jax would have stepped in. Also concerning Gemma there has been a three year gap between her meeting Bree and the first chapter, during this time Gemma was extremely lonely and didn't have any real friends. Here comes Bree, they have formed a bond like no other, Gemma can see herself in Bree and that is why she trusts her, she has took her on like a daughter and knows that she could always count on her to look after the boys.

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own. **

Waking up the next morning Bree didn't know where she was or why there was a strange arm draped across her midsection. Turning around she realised that it was Quinn, lifting his arm carefully she snuck out from under him and made her way towards the bar hoping somebody would have some coffee.

Looking around the clubhouse she thought that most of the guys must have had a good night, there were croweaters lying all around the clubhouse with guys in cuts that she didn't recognise. Sitting at the bar Bree didn't want to wake up any club members in case she had to fear for her life, instead she decided to just put her head down on the bar and tried to will away her hangover. She didn't realise that she had drank so much, but whenever she was with Quinn he always managed to make her drink more in a way to coax her out of her secrets. It worked every time.

Groaning at the memories of last night and her telling him all about Happy she had the sudden urge to vomit. Pushing it down and hoping that Quinn wouldn't ever mention it to either them she decided to do some clean up.

Walking back into the bar from the kitchen she heard two croweaters talking.

"I don't get it, why did he pick her?" The bleach blonde skank asked the other.

"I don't know, I heard he was only in town for a couple of days, why spend it with the mechanic?" Bree could feel her anger rising at hearing them discuss her in such a way.

"I mean it's not as if she's the prettiest girl around here, Quinn know he could have had me last night I've been trying to trick him into making me his Old Lady for years," the blonde skank said. Bree's anger exploded she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"YOU WHAT?" Bree shouted in the blonde's face.

"He's mine, you need to back off. He's been coming here for me for years," the blonde sneered in her face.

Bree completely snapped, she grabbed the back of the blonde's head and smashed her face into the bar.

"Don't" SMACK "you" SMACK "ever" SMACK "go near" SMACK "him again" SMACK.

Somebody had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight to their body and dragged her away from the blonde croweater.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy bitch?" The voice she instantly recognised as Happy's said to her.

"Unless you want to end up like that you better stop calling me a bitch," Bree said whilst trying to fight out of his grip, it was hopeless.

"If I let you go are you going to tell me what happened?" Happy asked her, deciding whether or not to trust the answer she was about to give.

"Quinn" she simply huffed out.

"I do not have time for this" Happy said mostly to himself, "Come on I'm taking you to Quinn, see if he can talk some sense into your crazy ass."

Dragging her ass back to Quinn's room he dropped her on the bed effectively waking Quinn up. After explaining the situation to Quinn, Quinn couldn't have been prouder of her, they way she had defended him was incredible. Happy just stood in the corner whilst she explained the whole situation to Quinn, he still couldn't figure out her relationship with him. It was a confusing one. Quinn just walked out of the room, Happy knows where he has gone. He's gone to find Clay to get that croweater kicked out and to never return, and if he had his way she'd have been dead. Nobody got away with talking to her like that, well, except him, but that was different. He knew that he could get away with it, he knew that she enjoyed fighting with him just as much as he did.

…

Quinn had gone home a few days later, Bree was miserable she was always like this after he left, it took her a couple of days to get over him leaving.

Chibs was sick of it, he didn't know what their relationship was, nobody knew. But it was Chibs' guess that was the closest and he was furious, he hadn't spoke to her since Quinn arrived. He couldn't, he was too scared in case she turned around and said that she didn't need him anymore now that Quinn was back in her life.

Bree had noticed that Chibs hasn't been talking to her and she wanted to know why, she loved that man more than anybody else on this earth and she was heartbroken that he no longer wanted her. Or that's how it seemed to her. He had just completely walked past her in the garage without even acknowledging her. It pissed her off.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She said to him, grabbing his arm to spin him around.

"Me? Nothing Sparky, it's you that doesn't need me anymore," Chibs said with a look of defeat across his face.

"Or God, come on we'll go talk in Mama G's office there's no one in there" she said and with that she stalked off knowing fine well that he was going to follow her.

Sitting down in the office they both looked at each other for the longest time before either of them said anything to each other.

"What's this all about DC? What have I done to upset you so much that you don't want me?" Bree said tearing up.

"Well you've got Quinn Sparky, why would you need me anymore? I can see between the two of you that what you have is special, he dotes on you. You have known him longer I get it, now that he is back in your life who am I to stop you from being in each others' lives." Chibs said not daring to look at her.

"I'll tell you the story of how me and Quinn met. I was four years old, him and my dad were good friends and when he came to England he would always take me on day trips. I loved spending time with him, he calls me Monkey because I used to wrap myself around him like a monkey would to a tree. When I was about 14 my mom died, it took a toll on my family, my dad started drinking heavily. He was never there anymore, Quinn found out and made sure that he came to visit me at least once a month, it was like that for 13 year. He would come and check on me and would always chew my dad out for leaving me pretty much home alone for most of my life he was my saviour. When I came America I lost contact with him, I was devastated. This was the first time I have seen him in three years, it was like my lungs have returned, he always made sure that I was okay and for that I will always be indebted to him." Bree finished with silent tears falling down her face.

"Oh Sparky, why haven't you told any of the guys that? They all think you're his Old Lady. But that still doesn't explain why you would still need me."

"DC, here's the thing. I may have known Quinny longer than you and he has been there in some of the most difficult times in my life but it's you that has been there the past three years. It is you that I've come to look at as a father, although Quinn used to come and check on me it was you that has helped me get over my problems and I am finally happy for the first time in years. I may have known Quinn longer but I love you the most," she said whilst hugging him tight, scared he might leave her.

Neither of them said anything, they just sat there holding each other whilst they both cried.

Afterwards it was never mentioned; nobody needed to know about their talk it was something that both of them needed and it didn't need to be shared with anybody else. Plus Bree wouldn't dare tell anybody that Chibs had cried, she was afraid what he might do to her .

…

Happy sat looking her, after she had that talk with Chibs she was so much better. He was pleased that they have sorted everything out between the two of them.

The croweater he slept with the night the other charter came down was driving him insane, she wouldn't leave him alone. Now she thought she had some sort of claim on him, it pissed him off. He didn't need any woman telling him what to do or how to act.

"Get the receipt for Mr Harrison's car," shouted Bree from halfway across the lot.

"Get it yourself," he shouted back.

"Well I would but I'm too busy working on the bike that YOU are meant to be working on," she said storming over to him.

"I didn't ask you to fucking do my job, I can do it without your help," he said to her his anger rising.

"Well it's not my fault you're a shit what you do," she said whilst standing on her tip toes to try and look into his eyes.

"Listen here darlin' I'm damn good at what I do" he said to Bree smirking at the innuendo he just made.

"Will you two stop flirting for five minutes, I need to talk to Bree" Gemma shouted from her office. The rest of the guys began to laugh at what she had just insinuated but the look that both Happy and Bree gave them they quickly shut up.

Walking into the office Bree slouched into the chair opposite Gemma and waited for the lecture she was no doubt going to receive.

"Mama G I know what you're going to say but I can't help it, that man is just so irritating," Bree said whilst trying to stop the lecture before it started.

"I know sweetie, every time you look at him your stomach goes into knots and your breath catches, even if it's just for a second it's as if there is only the two of you in the room," Gemma said coming over to her.

"How did you know?" Bree looked at her in disbelief.

"Baby girl it happens every time Clay walks into room, it never goes away you're just either going to have to live with it or do something about it."

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" Bree asked.

A/N: There it is! Gemma has given her some good advice, now it's up to Bree to decide on what she is going to do about the attraction that she feels for Happy. Then there was the situation with the croweater! But let's be honest we all know that she deserved it, there was no way she would have gotten away with talking about Quinn or Bree that way!

Don't forget to review!

Kisses, Eliza x


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So here it is our 6th chapter. Before you read the chapter I'd like to say thank you to everybody for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting this story. I had the idea for this story a couple of month ago and it took me a long time before I decided to actually start writing it and posting it, so I'm pleased to see positive reviews and people enjoying my story.

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own. **

_6 WEEKS LATER_

Today was going to be dreadful. Bree had just checked the rota and realised she was on repo duty with Happy today, she knew it was Gemma's doing. Ever since she had told her about the Happy situation Gemma had been pushing them together at every chance they got, but neither of them were buying into it. Even Happy knew what was going on, which is why he made a point of sleeping with every croweater and sweetbutt that came through Charming.

"Hurry up Red we've got places to be" Happy gruffed out. He had taken to calling her that recently, he didn't know why he started calling her it but she didn't seem to mind it.

"I'm coming just give me a minute," Bree said whilst taking off her overalls. She was dressed in a pair of denim short shorts, with a tank top with the words 'Happy' written across it with smiley face, Gemma had bought it for her she said that she thought it was quite ironic.

"Nice shirt" Happy said smirking towards her, his black eyes laughing at her.

"Fuck off" Bree huffed climbing into the truck; it gave Happy a great view of her ass.

_She has a perfect ass_, Hap thought, God he had even started sounding like a pussy, he needs to get this broad out of his mind. No matter how many croweaters that he managed to go through he still imagined that it was her underneath him every night. He imagined that his crow was on her shoulder, he knew exactly how he wanted, right down to the design. He had it perfectly planned, it was a shame she wasn't his, he knew that there was no way that there could be a possibility she would ever want him. He was just an outlaw biker that was nicknamed Killer, why would she want somebody like him?

The day so far wasn't as bad as Bree thought it would be, her and Happy had got on surprisingly well. Without them fighting and arguing they found out they had quite a lot in common, they had the same music taste, liked the same kind of movies, hell they even liked the same kinds of food. Bree couldn't help but think that Happy looked so much better when he was relaxed and carefree; all of the tension in his shoulders seemed to disappear. It was as if he was different person completely, it wasn't as if she didn't like the Happy that she usually saw, and she really did like the raw kind of power and control that he has that was what attracted her to him in the first place. He was so strong and capable of doing even the most disturbing of tasks, why would he want a woman that runs away from all of her problems?

On the way back to TM Bree still didn't know the man behind the smiley face tattoos, she wanted to know something deeper, something meaningful.

"Tell me something" Bree asked, when he looked at her funny she elaborated. "Tell me something nobody else knows about you."

"I'm my mother's biggest regret"

"What?" Bree asked him completely shocked at what he had just said.

"My mom, all I've ever done since being a teenager was causing her problems. I'm not the son she deserves, she deserved somebody that didn't bring the police to her door, she needed somebody who could provide for her in a honest way. I don't even know why I'm telling you this but there you go there's something about me nobody else knows, I wish I was a better son I've failed her." Happy said running a hand over his smooth head.

"Hap, your mom loves you, she is proud of you you're a good man. You do what you have to in order to provide for your family, there's nothing you can do about that." Bree said trying to ease his worries. "Come on, let's get back to the garage we should let them know we haven't murdered each other yet."

"Yet," Hap muttered hoping she hadn't heard him, but she did. She decided to let it slide mainly due to what he had just told her. She couldn't believe that he had opened up in such a way without ever asking for anything in return, well at least she hoped he wanted nothing in return.

All the way back they sat in comfortable silence, neither wanting to break the silence that they had allowed themselves to fall into.

As they came up to TM Hap looked at her uncertain as if to decide on what to say to her.

"Don't worry Hap I won't say anything, promise" she smiled towards him whilst tapping his hand in comfort before she jumped out of the truck.

…

"AH GOD DAMMIT! JACKSON TELLER!" Bree screamed at the top of her lungs from the bottom of the stairs, Jax had left his shoes at the top and she'd tripped and fell down the stairs landing in a heap at the bottom. Looking around her house she realised that her house was a bomb site, since letting Jax move in with her 12 months ago her house had spun out of control. The only reason that she had let Jax stay was because he'd been down on his luck and staying at the clubhouse was not good for him.

Storming into the clubhouse she was on a mission to kill Jackson Teller.

"JACKSON TELLER GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bree hobbled over to him, falling down the stairs she had managed to twist her ankle and it was killing her.

"What Baby B? Why are you walking funny?" Jax said laughing at her whilst leaning against the bar.

"Don't you Baby B me Jackson Teller, I am furious with you! And as for why I'm walking funny, do you happen to remember where abouts you left your shoes last night?" Bree was so angry with him, he didn't realise how frustrating it was.

"Oh shit. You should have watched where you were walking," Jax said trying to pin the blame on her.

"Oh no, you're not about to pin the blame on me. I want you out! You're driving me insane Jax, I love you, I really do but you're driving me crazy," Bree said exasperated.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Jax asked in complete shock that she wants to kick him out.

"Back to the clubhouse, Jax I nearly broke my ankle this morning it can't go on anymore. It's driving me crazy, I'm a neat freak and you leave everything a mess."

"Fine, I'll find my own place but you need to remember it was you who kicked your brother out," Jax said trying to guilt her into letting him stay.

"Okay, I'll help you pack and move in when you find a new place. Now can I go somewhere to rest my ankle it's killing me." Bree asked totally unaffected by Jax's pout and guilt trip.

"Sure, Hap's on a run go rest your leg in his room," Jax said defeated.

Lying in his bed her scent was surrounding her, it was mixture between leather, cigarettes and then there was something she couldn't put her finger on. It was all him, it was pure masculinity and she wanted nothing more than to be around it all day every day.

Dialling the number that she calls at least once a week the recipient on the other side picked up on the third ring.

"I'm doing fine, how are you? ... Yes, yes, I will, I promise I'll come visit soon don't worry… I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while. I'll make it up to you when I come around. … He said he'd failed as a son … No he doesn't have a clue don't worry I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. … Okay I'll see you soon, bye"

After she hung up she must have dozed, because she was jerked awake by a door slamming.

"Well what do we have here?" The intruder spoke.

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. What's Happy going to say finding Bree in his bed? And who was Bree talking to on the phone? It seems as if Bree knows the person on the other side pretty well almost as if their a friend perhaps, and the know Happy.

Poor poor Jax he's pretty much homeless, but wouldn't you want to kick him out if he left your house a mess? And was responsible for you falling down the stairs and twisting your ankle?

We finally got to see Happy's sensitive side and how he truly feels about his mother and what he has put her through for all these years, and he told Bree of all people. Maybe they are starting to show their softer side to each other and opening up to one another.

Don't forget to review!

Kisses, Eliza x


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, things seem to be looking up for the Brit and the biker in this chapter!

I'm sorry that the chapter has took so long to be uploaded but real life has caught up to me, college has really took it out of me this past week, I've had lots of coursework deadlines so that's why it's took such a long time. I hope you do enjoy the chapter though!

Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own.**

* * *

_*Previously*_

_Dialling the number that she calls at least once a week the recipient on the other side picked up on the third ring. _

"_I'm doing fine, how are you? ... Yes, yes, I will, I promise I'll come visit soon don't worry… I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while. I'll make it up to you when I come around. … He said he'd failed as a son … No he doesn't have a clue don't worry I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. … Okay I'll see you soon, bye"_

_After she hung up she must have dozed, because she was jerked awake by a door slamming._

"_Well what do we have here?" The intruder spoke. _

…..

"Uhhh" Bree stammered trying to think of what to say to the man who had just found her lying in his bed. "Hap... Jax said I could rest here… I've twisted my ankle," she finished lamely.

"I know Red he told me about it. Come here let me put some ice on it and bandage it up," Happy said tugging at her legs so she was lying further down the bed to where he could get to them.

They sat in silence whilst he wrapped her leg; there were no words that needed to be exchanged. Neither of them had to say anything, they both knew that it was completely out of either of their comfort zones.

Once he was done he climbed into bed behind her, Bree couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked sitting up to get a proper look at him.

"Sleeping. It's my bed Red, if you don't like it fuck off. Now just lie back down I've been on the road for ten fucking hours so all I want to do is get some rest," with that he dragged her back down to bed.

They lay like that for a long time before I either of them fell asleep. They were too alert to each others' body and what was touching what, to be finally be able to settle down and fall back asleep.

…..

The door slammed and both of them jumped up in surprise, terrified that they had been caught.

"Get up before one of the guys comes in here, lucky I remembered that you were in here baby girl," Gemma smirked at the pair of them. Although they were sitting up Hap still had his armed wrapped around her and she was holding onto his thigh, and with that she left.

"SHITTTT!" They both shouted as they both scrambled out of the bed, Bree was trying to make her hair look less like a bird's nest whilst Happy was putting his shirt and cut back on. Before leaving the room Happy turned back around and looked at her trying to do her hair, when she looked at him he gave her his signature smirk and winked at her before the door shut, leaving her in the room alone.

She couldn't believe that they had been in such a small space together and managed to not kill each other. It was nice, neither of them would admit it but they were both happy that they actually might form a friendship after all of the screaming matches that everybody had to endure. Bree just hoped that this wasn't going to change their relationship that they were both content with; she knew that both of them revelled in the arguments that they had, it was a shame nobody else did though.

…..

The next day Gemma sat in the office watching the two mechanics avoid each other all morning; laughing to herself she couldn't believe nobody else had picked up on it. The whole club had picked up on the frosty atmosphere between the pair but nobody had managed to pick up on the smouldering looks that either of them gave each other. The sexual tension between the two was overpowering and yet neither of them would act on it. She knew that Bree wanted something more with Happy but Gemma didn't know what Happy wanted. Before her baby girl got caught up in this she needed to know what the surly silent biker wanted out of her.

"Hap I need you in here a sec" Gemma shouted through the window.

Happy walked into the office and sat down opposite Gemma, looking expectantly towards her. He wasn't about to begin the conversation.

"Tell me about Bree," Gemma said looking at him.

"She's a fucking pain in my ass," Hap snorted.

"That you want to bang" Gemma retorted laughing at him, she wanted to know how far she could go and to see how much information that she could get out of him.

"She's Quinns."

"Hap go ask her, I'm not about to tell you shit" Gemma said sighing as he left. That's not how Gemma wanted the conversation to go, but now she knew that there was something there and he wouldn't do anything about it if he already thought that she had an Old Man.

As Happy left the office and went to sit down with everybody else as they started eating their lunch the conversation had turned towards Bree.

"When's your Old Man coming back dollface?" Tig asked Bree as all of the other guys leaned further in eager to know the answer. This was perfect for Happy, he could get all of the answers he needed without actually doing any digging, and this way she didn't know that he desperately wanted to know what was going on between her and Quinn.

"My Old Man?" Bree answered his question with one of her own, truthfully Bree didn't know who they were talking about.

"Quinn," Bobby said with a look of confusion across his face.

Bree let out a belly roaring laugh that could be heard across the whole shop, the look on the all of the guys' faces is what made her laugh even harder. Nobody could quite understand why she was laughing so much, finally stopping to catch a breath and drying her eyes where tears of laughter were streaming down her face.

"Quinn? Don't be so ridiculous," she said still laughing at the thought of being with Quinn.

"Well what's going on? Because we know you won't put out for any of the other guys," Juice asked with a look of complete bewilderment across his face.

"We go way back" which answered the question in a way that asked more questions, but she neither confirmed nor denied whether or not she had fucked Quinn. If that's what they thought of her after knowing her so long then bigger fool them.

"Go way back? What does that even mean?" Tig asked her trying to dig into her past with Quinn.

"I've known him a long time" Bree said still being evasive.

"Listen here Bree, if we desperately needed to know we would do a complete background check on you, but because the guys who already know you said you were safe the rest of us didn't bother. So I'm telling you to explain how you know Quinn," the former president said to her.

"Clay, I say this out of respect for you and the rest of the club but if you did a background check on me it would be perfectly clean. You would find out absolutely nothing, and there would certainly be nothing that would lead to Quinn because whatever has happened between me and him we kept it private and it had nothing to do with the club or anybody else for that matter." Bree said blowing out a massive breath out of her mouth.

All of the guys looked at her in shock; she really didn't want to completely explain her past to anybody here. Nobody, not even Chibs or Jax knew what had happened to her before she came over to America.

"Baby B please" Jax pleaded giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Bree fumed. "Quinn and my dad used to be good friends, I've known Quinn all my life, he used to visit us in England all the time when I came to America we lost touch. That's all there is to say about me and Quinn." With that Bree got up and stormed away from the table leaving all of the guys watching her in her wake.

Chibs sat there looking at all of them with pure disappointment in his eyes.

"I told ya not to ask about him, what you lot don't know and aye Jacky boy this goes for you an'all she is still jus' a lil girl under there. She's got major issues tha nobody knows about, don't push her," Chibs lectured before going after her.

* * *

A/N: What have the guys done? Why couldn't they just let it be? We could tell that Bree didn't want to talk about it with any of them but they're always so pushy and eager to find out every bit of information. Until next time!

Don't forget to review!

Kisses, Eliza x


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: It's been a pretty hectic week writing this piece, I've had coursework due and plenty of essays to write so it may not be the best one but I do hope you all enjoy it. It's a pretty big one in reference to Happy and Bree's relationship though!

Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I claim no right to Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not claim to have 100% accuracy on motorcycle clubs. Bree however I do own.**

* * *

Yesterday didn't really go as planned for Bree, they now knew about Quinn. Maybe not to the full extent but she didn't want to let them know about what went down in England and how much Quinn was there to help her, that was between them and nobody was going to find out.

On the plus side Happy was finally, well, happy. He now knew that there was nothing going on between her and Quinn, which meant that she was free game, well to him anyways. There was no way that he was about to let anybody go near her except him, it would be his personal goal to break down her walls and find out what was underneath all of them barriers that she put up.

Tonight was a big night for him; he was going to get in the ring with a Mayan for some big money. This could settle the whole war between the two clubs; he knew that he was going to win there was no doubt about it. But he just hoped that there was no seriously backlash on the club.

…..

Everybody was pretty drunk, except Happy and Bree who had only had a few drinks each, neither of them felt in the mood to drink. Happy because he was concentrating on not screwing up his fight by being too drunk, and Bree because after this week's events she wanted to deal with everything by being sober. Bree knew that she managed to ignore most of her problems by drinking excessively but not anymore, Chibs had told her not to after their talk last night, but looking at him now she couldn't believe how much of a hypocrite he was. He was standing between two sweetbutts a bottle in each hand, laughing way too loudly at some joke he just told to the whores.

"Hey chica, maybe after I win my fight we could head back to my clubhouse?" The Mayan whispered in her ear whilst sliding his hands down to her backside.

"No thanks I'm happy here, and I don't think my brother would like it," Bree said as she pointed towards Jax. The Mayan paled as he realised that she was pointing towards the club's President but he didn't seem to give up.

"Come on chica, I know you want to," he said to her whilst grabbing her more forcefully.

"She said no," turning around Bree had never been so pleased to see Happy before as he stood his ground behind her pulling her closer to his body as he glared at the Mayan. Gemma raied her eyebrow in question to the woman who was peeking over top of Happy's shoulder, Bree couldn't do anything but stare back at her with plenty of questions herself.

Walking towards the ring he still hadn't let go of her, in which she surprisingly didn't mind, people were beginning to stare. The club didn't know why they were acting in such a way, nobody had seen the interaction between the Mayan and Bree because if they did then there would have been an all out brawl between the two clubs.

As they got to the ring Happy suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

Leaning in to her, she could feel his hot breath on her ear, "wait here for me darlin' and don't even think about moving because if you do there'll be consequences," he chuckled darkly before climbing into the ring.

Bree suddenly got very hot; she couldn't believe what he had insinuated. Bree even thought about moving just so he would follow through on the threat but she didn't want to miss his fight. It would be the first fight of Happy's that she will have seen, she has heard good things about his fighting ability but all the talk in the world didn't mean that he was any good. Bree's heard plenty of stories about people being good at fighting but when she's seen them in action they've been very poor, however she didn't think this would be the case for Happy.

Watching him go in the ring was incredibly, it was if this was where he was meant to be, he was so natural every move that he did was done with ease and precision. There was no way that the Mayan who had harassed her earlier was getting a look in, Happy was simply dominating the fight. Bree was amazed, he reminded her of somebody that she used to know how he moved so stealthily and agile, it was incredible.

Happy was throwing punches left and right, he couldn't believe that the Mayan he was currently beating the shit out of tried to push up on his woman. _Wait, his woman?_ Happy couldn't believe that he had just referred to her as his; he has never done that with a woman before especially not one that he wasn't sleeping with. Shaking his head he realised that he needed to concentrate on his fight, the Mayan had just landed a hit on him.

All too suddenly the fight was broken up, walking out of the ring all of the guys came round him patting him on the back and congratulating him on winning his fight. Bree held back, watching him with the guys he could tell that the approval of his brother's meant a lot to him. Smiling towards the group Happy's head snapped up as if she had called his name, locking eyes with her he began stalking over to her.

"You never moved," he said smirking down at her.

"No, after seeing you in there I was scared I wouldn't like the consequences," Bree said giving him her own smirk.

"Trust me Red you'd have loved the consequences" his eyes suddenly darkened. "Come on," he said whilst dragging her back to the clubhouse and into his dorm.

"Why am I here Hap?" she asked, confused as to why he had brought her to his dorm.

"I wanted to talk, to make sure you were okay," he said sitting down on his bed.

"I'm fine," Bree said as she walked over to the desk in his room and pulled out the first aid kit from the drawer.

Making her way over to him she pulled up a chair in front of him and started to clean up his bloodied and bruised knuckles.

Hissing he asked "how'd you know that was in there?"

"I put one in all of the rooms, it was easier than just having one between all of you," Bree said.

Happy realised that it was a good idea, why didn't anybody think of it earlier? It was so much easier than looking for it; nobody really knew where it was kept except Gemma and Bree this way they didn't need to ask anybody for it.

Bree was about to pull away when he grabbed her hands tightly in his, looking into her eyes a thousand words were unspoken but both knew that something was happening between the two of them.

"Thanks." He whispered to her as he let go of her hands.

Rushing to put the rubbish into the bin she practically ran out of them. Bree was too shocked at what happened to actually comprehend it. One minute she was simply patching up his hands and explaining about where the first aid kits were kept and then the next minute it suddenly became extremely tense and neither of them fully understood what was actually happening.

…..

"No, look I'm sorry I know I promised. I've got this weekend free I'll come down and tell you everything I know… It's going well… Yes, yes… The same as I told you last time he doesn't have a clue… Right… Okay I'll see you this weekend, bye." Bree hung up and flopped down on her bed, all she had to do now was avoid telling the guys where she was actually going.

* * *

A/N: Who do you think the mystery phone caller is? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter, but the big thing is that the guys don't have a clue she in contact with the mystery person.

But on the plus side something's finally happening with Bree and Happy! At the minute though they're both really confused as to what is going on between them, neither of them know that they are both fighting their attraction to each other. But is Happy ready for the commitment that Bree needs, she's not the type of girl that is just going to sleep with a bunch of random guys without needing an actual commitment from any of them. Let's hope Hap feels the same way!

Don't forget to review!

Kisses, Eliza x


End file.
